<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incomprensioni by Papysanzo89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141242">Incomprensioni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89'>Papysanzo89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confession, Lovesick, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson è in pena da quella che a Holmes sembra ormai la più lunga settimana della sua vita, Holmes, nonostante le sue eccezionali doti deduttive, non riesce a capirne il perché.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incomprensioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words Count: 1951</p>
<p>Rating: Verde</p>
<p>Genere: Sentimentale, pippe mentali</p>
<p>Tipo di coppia: Slash</p>
<p>Personaggi:Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se c’era una cosa di cui mi sentivo pienamente sicuro nella vita era quella di sapere quando qualcosa tormentava l'anima del mio povero dottore.</p>
<p>Anche se ci tengo a precisare che ogni volta che anche solo pensavo di aver capito qualcosa in più di lui, quello si divertiva sempre a smentirmi facendo qualcosa di inaspettato, pronunciando una frase o compiendo un gesto del tutto fuori dall’ordinario che mi faceva rimettere al mio posto scuotendo la testa, facendomi capire cheno, v’erano ancora un sacco di misteri da carpire di quell’uomo all’apparenza così ordinario. Ma se ciò era vero, lo era anche il fattoche i suoi gesti dicevano più di mille parole, il modo frettoloso in cui alle volte si allacciava i polsini mi diceva che era nervoso e aveva dormito male, una macchia non vista sulla camicia bianca che era in pensiero, e - per me in generale - era facile capire quando qualcosa lo crucciava. Oltretutto c’era da dire che io ero molto affezionato al benessere del dottore e detestavo, <em>immensamente</em> <em>detestavo</em>, quando qualcosa lo turbava.</p>
<p>Quindi fu con quasi somma gioia che, dopo una settimana di strani silenzi, camminate avanti e indietro al camino fino quasi a logorare il tappeto e sospiri trattenuti, sentii il buon dottore chiamare il mio nome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holmes”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Io, seduto comodamente in vestaglia sulla mia poltrona con in mano il giornale del mattino e la pipa già accesa tra le labbra e Watson, vestito di tutto punto con espressione corrucciata, ci scambiammo un’occhiata da sopra lo <em>Strand, </em>chi aspettando che l’altro parlasse e chi cercando le parole adatte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sì, ragazzo mio?” chiesi quando il silenzio si protrasse per quello che mi sembrò un tempo decisamente eccessivo e a Watson si formò una ruga tra le sopracciglia più profonda del solito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Niente. No. Niente, Holmes, una sciocchezza.”</p>
<p>Di certo non era affatto una sciocchezza e lo sapevamo bene entrambi ma feci finta di ricominciare a leggere il giornale mentre, quando la buon’anima del dottore non lo notava, di tanto in tanto lo occhieggiavo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holmes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Questa volta non alzai gli occhi dal giornale, dandogli la possibilità di un interlocutore che non lo scrutasse troppo a fondo e quindi di non metterlo in soggezione, e gli feci capire di avere la mia attenzione con un semplice <em>mmh </em>che venne però deliberatamente ignorato.</p>
<p>Watson a quel punto fece due lunghi passi – la gamba evidentemente non gli recava alcun fastidio nonostante il tempo inclemente che si abbatteva contro le nostre finestre - dirigendosi verso i bicchieri da brandy e versandosene una quantità non indifferente, soprattutto per quell’ora del mattino.</p>
<p>Bisogna sapere che il dottore non beveva mai prima di una determinata ora del giorno, di sicuro non in quella quantità e non prima che il sole stesse quasi calando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Non ti sembra un po’ presto, vecchio mio?” non riuscì a trattenermi dal dire ma Watson ignorò anche questa uscita e bevve il bicchiere tutto d’un sorso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non sono mai stato una persona che preme per avere delle informazioni che sa che in qualche modo prima o dopo avrà, ma il caro Watson iniziava a impensierirmi. Pensavo - scioccamente a questo punto, e mi duole dirlo - fosse accaduto magari uno screzio con qualche suo conoscente a uno dei suoi club e stesse cercando il modo di riconciliarsi, o magari che un paziente non stesse rispondendo bene a qualche cura tanto da impensiersi ma iniziavo a temere qualcosa di ben più grave, e il primo pensiero andò ai debiti di gioco nonostante il suo libretto degli assegni fosse ben custodito nella mia scrivania e solo io avessi la chiave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watson tornò davanti al camino poggiando un braccio sulla mensola e mettendosi l’altra mano in tasca. Le dita tamburellavano sul legno scuro e se non fossi stato completamente assorto dalla sua figura avrei trovato quel rumore snervante se solo avessi letto il giornale sul serio.</p>
<p>A un certo punto il dottore si voltò a guardarmi nuovamente - e a quel punto avevo ripiegato e poggiato lo <em>Strand </em>sul tavolo, assieme alla pipa, troppo dilaniato dalla curiosità di sapere e di aiutare in qualche modo per fare finta di leggere - e questa volta c’era della risolutezza nei suoi occhi, più di quanta ne avessi mai vista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holmes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amico mio, se non ti conoscessi bene penserei che ti piaccia semplicemente pronunciare il mio nome”, dissi con tono quasi giocoso.Speranza vana la mia, lo ben sapevo, ma un uomo ha tutto il diritto di avere le proprie fantasie fintanto che restano tali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Questa volta il mio caro dottore non si fece scoraggiare e si avvicinò di qualche passo in mia direzione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’è una cosa che devo dirti, Holmes, e credimi se ti dico che non è una cosa facile per me. Non voglio perdere la tua amicizia e benchemeno voglio perdere la tua compagnia o il tuo rispetto ma sono certo che se non te lo dicessi io lo verresti a scoprire in capo da qui a qualche settimana, un mese se la mia buona stella mi augurasse tanto e preferisco farlo da uomo e alle mie condizioni piuttosto che venire scoperto”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quel punto ero sul bordo della poltrona teso in sua direzione e non riuscivo a pensare a niente, non una singola cosa, che il mio Watson potesse aver fatto per aspettarsi da me una reazione simile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mio caro, posso assicurarti che le tue preoccupazioni sono solo sciocchezze, non c’è nessun--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ne riparleremo quando avrò finito e se non mi avrai ancora buttato fuori di casa. Posso solo sperare, in nome della nostra lunga amicizia e col ricordo di Victor Trevor, che non mi denuncerai”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il nome di Victor in quel frangente mi sembrava del tutto fuori luogo -gliel’avevo accennato una volta, anni addietro, quando la nostra amicizia era abbastanza consolidata da lasciar intendere, senza dirlo apertamente, che avevo avuto una storia da ragazzo con un altro uomo. Il fatto non sembrava aver colpito più di tanto il dottore e per diverso tempo mi ero chiesto se avesse colto del tutto il significato del tipo di amicizia a cui alludevo con Trevor - e devo dire che non ci pensai seriamente più di tanto, dacché troppa era l’ansia che mi saliva alla gola al sol pensiero di Watson lontano dal 221B, lontano <em>da me.</em></p>
<p>Questa volta mi alzai e feci un passo verso di lui, poiché il pensieroche potesse andarsene da casa nostra – che <em>io</em> potessi cacciarlo - era oggettivamente insostenibile e l’unica cosa che mi sentivo di fare era afferrarlo per un polso per impedirgli di allontanarsi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ma non feci niente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rimasi immobile a qualche passo di distanza. Iniziavo a sentirmi stanco e nervoso per tutta questa faccenda che sicuramente -<em>sicuramente </em>per l’amore del Cielo!- Watson stava ingigantendo in maniera grottesca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watson, in fede mia, inizi a--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sono completamente, disperatamente e irrevocabilmente innamorato di te, Holmes”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due cose non sono facili rispetto alla mia persona: interrompermi per ben due volte quando sto parlando e lasciarmi talmente sbalordito da non riuscire nemmeno ad aprir bocca.</p>
<p>Rimpiansi la terribile decisione di essermi alzato dalla poltrona perché sentì le ginocchia deboli e non ero affatto sicuro sarei riuscito a rimanere in piedi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dovevo avere un aspetto sconvolto. Mi <em>sentivo</em> sconvolto. Ma ero certo che Watson avrebbe perdonato il mio silenzio e aspetto stralunato se solo avesse saputo il motivo di tanto turbamento. Non capitava certo tutti i giorni che l’oggetto della tua ossessione, del tuo amore, delle tue fantasie notturne e non, colui che non ti lasciava dormire la notte e ti faceva sospirare e scaldare dentro nel solo osservarlo, si presentasse da te col cuore in mano e ti professasse amore incondizionato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi si potrà perciò perdonare il mutismo e l’espressione esterrefatta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watson però non sapeva nulla di tutto questo -sarei stato un pessimo bugiardo e dunque un pessimo investigatore se non avessi saputo tenere nascosti i miei sentimenti verso di lui- e prese il mio silenzio come un rifiuto. Lo vidi dagli occhi addolorati e dalla piega che assunsero le sue labbra. Quell’espressione mi avrebbe perseguitato per i mesi a venire se non addirittura per anni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So benissimo che potresti avere di molto meglio che un reduce zoppo che guarda ogni giorno fuori dalla finestra sperando non sia troppo umido o troppo freddo per non sentire dolori, ma te lo giuro, Holmes, non sono proprio da buttare”. [1]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quelle parole mi colpirono peggio di un pugno allo stomaco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Di molto meglio? Non proprio da buttare? Il mio Watson?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fu solo in quel momento che mi ridestai completamente trovando la forza di agire perché nessuno, men che meno John Watson, può parlare male di John Watson difronte a me.</p>
<p>Chiusi la distanza afferrandolo per il polso che mi ero imposto di non prendere prima e lo tirai verso di me. Se Watson fosse stato attento e vigile come sempre non sarebbe stata un’impresa facile ma fui facilitato dalla sorpresa che lessi per qualche istante sul suo volto prima di afferrargli quest’ultimo con entrambe le mani e alzarlo verso di me, baciandolo.</p>
<p>Watson rimase per qualche istante congelato sul posto, le braccia lasciate sui fianchi come se non avesse saputo che farsene, ma la sorpresa sembrò sparire nel giro di qualche secondo e sentì le sue mani alzarsi e insinuarsi nella mia vestaglia, andandomi ad accarezzare la schiena e a premermi di più contro il suo corpo e finalmente anche la sua bocca si mosse, restituendomi il bacio con quanta e più passione lo credevo capace, aprendo la bocca e accogliendomi senza riserve. Dal canto mio mi aggrappai a lui con quanta più forza avessi in corpo.</p>
<p>Baciare John Watson era un’esperienza che avrei consigliato ad ogni persona sulla faccia della Terra non fosse che sarei morto di gelosia se solo qualcuno ci avesse provato sul serio.</p>
<p>Dovevo anche ringraziare la mia buona stella siccome per qualche motivo le tende erano tirare e fuori pioveva e noi eravamo stati abbastanza avventati da intraprendere certi atteggiamenti davanti a una finestra solitamente aperta, ma giuro che in quel momento non mi importava, in quel momento avrei potuto essere visto da tutta Londra, da tutta l’Inghilterra, che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non so dopo quanto tempo riuscimmo a riacquistare un po’ di ragione e ad allontanarci quel tanto che bastava per guardarci negli occhi, ma ad entrambi sembrava mancare l’aria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watson…” dissi, poggiandogli la fronte sulla sua, la voce flebile e il cuore in gola “Potrei girare il mondo intero, conoscere ogni persona sulla faccia di questa Terra e sono certo che non ne troverei nemmeno uno che valga la metà di quanti vali tu”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E non era una cosa strana poterlo dire apertamente? Poter dire ad alta voce sentimenti e parole che mi portavo dietro da anni?</p>
<p>Lui ridacchiò e -che Dio mi aiuti!- dovetti rendermi conto di essere come uno di quei malati d’amore che trova <em>adorabile </em>tutto ciò che l’altra persona fa.</p>
<p>Lo baciai di nuovo perché potevo permettermelo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Questo vuol dire che non dovrò lasciare le mie stanze?” chiese, sorridendo di uno dei sorrisi più belli che gli avessi mai visto fare e con una punta di sarcasmo nella voce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beh, questo dipende, dottore”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watson mi guardò con occhi sospettosi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E da cosa, se posso chiedere?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Se la tua stanza è più comoda della mia o dovrò chiederti di passare le notti da me, sono un coinquilino tremendamente esigente per quanto riguarda i letti, non so se te l’ho mai accennato”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watson sorrise e mi afferrò i fianchi, sollevandosi un poco per riuscire a baciarmi di nuovo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, questo credo tu ti sia dimenticato di dirmelo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stabilii che avremmo rimediato alla cosa il più presto possibile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>NOTE:</strong>
</p>
<p>[1] è una semi citazione alla frase “non sono proprio da buttare, te lo giuro” che mi è rimasta in testa da questa fic <a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1035605&amp;i=1">https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1035605&amp;i=1</a> che è una delle mie preferite di sempre, mi emoziona sempre come la prima volta T_T</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per questa piccolissima e scemotta fanfiction ringrazio con tutto il cuore Bethesda, che ha accettato di betermela ed è una stella immensa con altrettanta pazienza. Grazie davvero ç___ç</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Questa è la seconda fic che scrivo sul canone ma la prima “seria” (diciamo così X’D l’altra sta tranquilla e pacifica in una raccolta assieme alle fic di Sherlock BBC) per cui nonostante sia piccina e scemotta ho l’ansia, come sempre quando si entra in un nuovo fandom (almeno da scrittrice, saran 10 anni che mi dico di provare a scriverci qualcosa sopra ma non mi sento all’altezza X’D)</p>
<p>Quindi niente, finisco qua prima che le note diventino più lunghe della storia in sé, per chiunque leggerà: grazie &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Papy</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>